1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of scientific research, and more particularly to a system for controlling and maintaining vessels used in scientific research.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scientific research and more particularly biomedical research often requires the separation of fractions in complex mixtures by centrifugation. This is a very widespread procedure both in biomedical research and general clinics. Often this procedure is performed with multiple receptacles, such as test tubes. An example of the procedure utilized may be summarized as follows: the tubes are placed in a rack and filled with various solutions and mixtures (generally “media”), for example cell or tissue lysates or similar material that are to be subjected to homogenization, mixing, resuspension, or other treatments; the tubes with media are taken from the rack and manually placed in a centrifuge rotor; next, centrifugation is employed; after centrifugation the tubes are manually taken from the rotor one-by-one, and finally are transferred back to the rack for further storage, testing, treatments and/or recording. These procedures are tedious and often lead to mistakes in placing the tubes in order, eventually leading to errors in experimental results. There is often very little in the way of quality control that is possible for such a method.
Therefore it is clear that there also exists a fundamental problem in the design of tube holders and racks used for holding test vessels. Centrifuge rotors are designed to include a circle shape that allows for placement of vessels in such a way that they are located equidistantly from the center of rotation of the rotor. In contrast, tube holders and racks are typically fashioned in a linear shape to allow for convenient treatment of tubes by an operator. Therefore, the shapes of centrifuge rotors and the racks are incompatible.
What is required is a system that allows for placement of test tubes in a group from a rack to a centrifuge rotor that reduces manual operations and the accompanying errors in testing which are virtually inevitable.